earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Aya
Characters * Mari McCabe * Aya * John Stewart Location * Watchtower, Earth's Orbit * August 15th 2017, 0303 Local Time VOX Archive * John Stewart: 2 instances Aya? What are you doing here? * Aya: Ah, John Stewart. Pleasure to see you. I am here with Kilowog. * John Stewart: Kilowog's here too? Where's he at? * Aya: He went searching for some sustenance with Hal Jordan, but I believe they have been sidetracked. That was seven hours ago. * Mari McCabe: scoff So they ditched you? * Aya: In a manner, I suppose; but I do not feel insulted as I do not believe that was their intent. I have found other ways to spend my time. For instance, this conversation we are having now is nice. I have been meaning to catch up with you, John Stewart; and of course, I have been eager to congratulate you, Mari McCabe, on your continued romantic involvement and nuptial engagement to Sector 2814's Senior Lantern. * Mari McCabe: chuckle Thanks, Aya. Is this really the first we've spoke since the engagement? * Aya: According to my memory logs... I could run a diagnostic to be cert- * Mari McCabe: chuckle No. It's fine, Aya. I trust your memory much more than my own. * John Stewart: Are you and Razer still a... you know? * Aya: If you are asking if we are still engaged in a romantic relationship, then my answer is affirmative. * John Stewart: Good. I always thought you were a good influence on him. You smooth out those rough edges of his. * Mari McCabe: I'm telling, John. Women are artists. Without us, you men are just rocks in need of sculpting. * John Stewart: chuckle Notes, boss. * Aya: Huh... Interesting... * Mari McCabe: What? Something the matter, Aya? * Aya: No. Nothing wrong... Just a curious thing. I think you humans would call it 'déjà vu'? * Mari McCabe: Oh? Now I'm intrigued. Tell me more. * Aya: Just now when John Stewart called you 'boss', my memory banks stored that in a memory archive which has not been added to for some time. * John Stewart: chuckle You have a specific folder in your brain for times I call Mari 'boss'? * Aya: No. Not Mari specifically... The file originated while observing you and Katma Tui's interactions while aboard the Interceptor approximately twelve Earth-years ago. * John Stewart: Twelve years ago? That... That's during my training? * Aya: Well, the first time you called her 'boss' to my observation was during what you would call your 'honeymoon'. * John Stewart: My honeymoon?! * Mari McCabe: Wait... Aya... Exactly what kind of interactions did you observe between John and Katma? * Aya: My earlier congratulations had many facets to it, Mari McCabe. That is probably all I should say on this matter. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Aya Links and References * Oracle Files: Aya Category:Oracle Files Category:Mari McCabe/Appearances Category:Aya/Appearances Category:John Stewart/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Emerald Knights/Appearances Category:Lantern Corps/Appearances Category:Watchtower/Appearances